


hibernal solstice

by frolickingangels



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Heats, M/M, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, bits of aftercare until viktor's distracted by yuuri again, mentions of lactation kink, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolickingangels/pseuds/frolickingangels
Summary: A winter getaway where Viktor makes it so that the world stands still for Yuuri’s heat. Yuuri, also, has a surprise up his sleeve that would prove to become a turning point in their married, mated life together.





	hibernal solstice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosasnegras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosasnegras/gifts).



> i've never been to a country with winter nor have i ever seen or experienced snow. cold temperature kills me too. but i love the thought of my favorite skating husbands going on winter getaways ♥
> 
> i love omegaverse and this is for the senpai :*

Four days in the Nikiforov family dacha east of St. Petersburg but Viktor and Yuuri hardly leave the safe space. It’s a winter wonderland outside with the pristine snow surrounding Lake Ladoga best viewed either from the porch or the balcony. Viktor prefers the balcony and he thinks Yuuri does too. His sleeping beauty often falls under a sleeping spell there, on the comfortable chair for two, while cuddling against Viktor’s side under thick blankets. Viktor soon forgets the lake. He’s more enraptured by his mate’s breathing and pretty lips as they smile and mumble incoherent words in his sleep.

When it gets colder and Yuuri shivers beside him, he moves them both to the living room. Yuuri on the sofa, Viktor proceeding to stoke the fireplace.

It lights the living room with the warm, homey light he remembers from his childhood. Only it’s made infinitely better with Yuuri's presence.

Viktor resists the urge to nap beside Yuuri. He starts on dinner and boils some hot water instead. Viktor knows just how beautiful Yuuri’s sleepy smile is at something as simple as prepared hot chocolate for him when he wakes up from a nap.

So Viktor doesn’t mind not going outside much to spend their winter vacation. Not if it’s so warm and comfortable where they are.

Especially not so close to Yuuri’s heat.

 

 

When Yuuri does come to and is presented with a blue mug of steaming hot chocolate, Viktor is right – Yuuri’s smile is blinding.

And the cute little kiss on his lips makes for a wonderful bonus.

“Thank you, Vitya.”

 

 

Yuuri’s heat is close enough for clothes to irritate him.

Viktor’s oversized sweater would have been enough for him if it weren’t too cold and he didn’t have an annoyingly protective Alpha. Yuuri wears the provided soft boxers and comfy socks just to stop Viktor’s ceaseless cajoling. Still, Viktor makes sure the heaters are almost at their maximum and the humble fireplace is always crackling with enough flames to keep the winter cold away from his cute mate with a mission.

Yuuri’s on a hunt for only the best pillows and blankets he could get his hands on. He bases his judgement on two things: the fluffiness of the material and the potency of Viktor’s scent on them. It’s even better if it’s mixed with both their scents. With five days of them not really going anywhere, there is a lot of those pillows and blankets.

Viktor’s clothes and laundry basket aren’t spared too.

A nesting Omega is not someone to interrupt. Not even by their mates. So Viktor, settled in a quiet corner with a book he’s pretending to read, is content with simply watching Yuuri go to and fro in their temporary space. After all, as Yuuri’s Alpha, he’s already prepared all he can beforehand.

The old pillows were brought out and stuffed to perfection, laundried along with the old blankets. Unsatisfied, Viktor still bought some fresh new ones. He took at most two days off from work and away from Yuuri and Makkachin in their home in St. Petersburg just to do these and prepare. The Nikiforovs have hired the most reliable caretakers to keep the dacha clean, but the Alpha in him wanted to make sure everything is perfect for his Yuuri.

And even now that they’re settled, Viktor still makes it a point to leave some of his used clothes on places like the living room couch or the kitchen chair where Yuuri would surely see them.

 

 

Omegan nests are almost sacred, not meant to be seen by mates until it’s finished and deemed perfect by the omega. Otherwise, they’d be uncomfortable and restless enough to dismantle everything. The negative emotions make for an unpleasant heat.

Viktor knows. He's made that ignorant mistake once during Yuuri’s first heat with him. He’d only wanted to help by bringing in some pillows and clothes, but the omega in Yuuri had been enraged with him, tearing the nest apart right in front of Viktor. So close to his heat, Yuuri had been inconsolable those few days trying to build a new nest, something even more perfect for the both of them. With red and teary eyes, Yuuri only coaxed him with a hug and an apology into the new nest just a mere hour or two before his heat.

“I’m sorry, Viktor.” Yuuri cried with his everything pressed unbelievably close against Viktor’s front, hands grasping at the Alpha’s clothes and back with a vice-like grip. “I won’t do it again. I’ll be good for you, just for you. Please don’t leave me. Please spend my heat with me. Please.”

Another heartbreaking sob. “Stay.”

With a tighter hug and an apology of his own, Viktor promised to Yuuri, to himself, and to whatever deity above that he would never cause such distress in his mate again.

That’s why, at night, Viktor sleeps in the old bedroom of his childhood and teenage years. If he’s bored by social media, he proceeds to staring at the old textbooks and skating posters as he waits for his mate.

The single bed is smaller than he remembers, but Viktor endures. It’s more important that Yuuri gets the nesting room for his heat, after all. The queen-sized bed is more than enough for a pillow and blanket fort of a nest, Yuuri once reassured him with a kiss.

Yuuri is quiet as he enters the room and pads over to the bed. He crawls into the spot Viktor makes for him under the blankets. They have to squeeze into each other’s space to fit in the cramped bed, but neither of them mind it in the least.

Moonlight streams through the window and bathes Yuuri’s soft features in its light. Yuuri’s eyes are exhausted but glinting in a smile as they make contact with his. Viktor feels the dumb upward curve of his lips.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“How are you?”

“Sleepy,” Yuuri says with a soft laugh. “And so are you.”

“Mmh. No, I’m not.” Viktor attempts to blink the drowsiness away, to no avail. He wants to stare at Yuuri longer.

“Shh.” Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor’s waist and kisses his mark on Viktor’s neck. The last remaining tension in Viktor’s muscles dissipate in an instant. He figures he has forever to wonder at his mate’s almost ethereal grace and beauty anyway.

“Good night, Vitya.”

 

 

On day seventh in the family dacha, Yuuri lets Viktor know.

“Vitya?”

“Hm?” Viktor’s eyes are on him in an instant, the Russian opera on television forgotten. Always the attentive alpha.

Yuuri plays with Viktor’s fingers first and revels in the warmth of Viktor’s arm around him, making sure.

“It’s close,” he says with finality, tongue licking at dry lips before reddened cheeks nuzzle onto Viktor’s chest. It’s a sign of his omega scent marking his mated alpha. “Just a few hours away, I think.”

Viktor already knows by the smell in the air. It’s been there since the day before, growing more delicious and more tempting each hour. Still, Viktor believes it’s better to wait for Yuuri to confirm it. He trusts Yuuri and Yuuri’s trust in return, even after all their years together, still sends a flutter in his chest.

“Alright. Is your nest done?”

“Mmhm.”

“Great! I’m sure it’s wonderful, Yuuri! I can’t wait to see it.”

Yuuri preens at the praise, but raises an eyebrow in jest. “You haven’t even seen it yet.”

“I know.” Viktor doesn’t even pretend to contemplate on it. “But you’ve been working so hard. I just know it’ll be the best nest yet!”

Any more praise and Yuuri might start purring soon enough. Hence, he playfully shoves Viktor instead much to the amusement of his mate.

“Alright then, alright!” Viktor raises both his hands as a sign of momentary retreat. “I’ll help you bring up the energy bars and water bottles.”

Said supplies and nourishments are just at the foot of the stairs. Viktor stands to retrieve them, but turns and holds Yuuri’s hands in his first. He smiles the heart-shaped smile he’s teased for but knows is secretly loved by everyone, Yuuri most importantly. “Come, _zolotse_. Won’t you show me your work and tell me the perfect spot to put the supplies? I wouldn’t want to ruin anything.”

Yuuri’s already weak in the knees – not entirely the heat’s fault, mostly his mate’s – but he stands up anyway. Viktor’s there to support him and catch him if he falls.

 

 

As an alpha, Viktor’s never had to think about being inside the nesting rooms before. What he does know is that the dressers and cabinets at the sides provide whatever an Omega might need in terms of nesting. Hence, in the back of his mind, Viktor is thankful for his family’s foresight.

Upon entering the nesting room, Viktor is first beheld with the sight of patterned quilts hanging from the provided hook on the ceiling, sloping downwards to drape over the wall and the headboard. Majority of the pillows, big and small, litter against the headboard for extra cushion. The rest are arranged at the frames of the queen-sized bed to surround the clothes Yuuri has collected in the middle.

Not a trace of the original bed linens can be seen. Like Yuuri’s nests before this, it’s a mixture of colors but with the main aesthetic being the light blue color of the sky.

“I’ve always loved blue,” came the memory of Yuuri’s unexpected confession in front of an old painting in a quiet museum in Japan. “But I’ve loved this shade of summer skies and clear oceans the most since I met you. It reminds me of your eyes.”

Viktor’s heart still soars beyond the stars at the memory.

“It really is the best one you’ve made yet, Yuuri.” Viktor crawls toward the middle of the mattress after making sure the energy bars and water bottles for the both of them were in an accessible corner of the room. Yuuri is lying in wait for him, hitched shirt exposing his stomach, and arms outstretched. Viktor happily accepts the invitation. He flops down on top of Yuuri, laughing at the exaggerated huff of breath from his mate, but makes sure to catch some of his weight on his elbows. He kisses the little bit of sunshine pooling on the skin of Yuuri’s clavicle before resting his head there. “It’s so soft and warm and comfortable I never want to leave.”

“Well, that’s the point of all the billowy softness: to trap mates into never leaving.”

“Loving you,” Viktor whispers, “and being loved in return,” he continues in between kisses, “by you,” and even deeper kisses, “is reason enough for me to never leave.”

It’s enough to stun Yuuri into silence, before he’s covering his reddened face and turning away from Viktor. The Alpha has to tickle him enough for Yuuri to laugh, let his guard down, and show his face again for Viktor to find the opening he needs to feel Yuuri’s laughter against his lips before they drown further into each other.

 

 

Yuuri’s heat starts just as expected, a few hours enough after his announcement that they’ve managed to get a good afternoon nap in.

Viktor rouses awake to an increased potency of cherry blossoms and lavender from the mark on Yuuri’s nape he’s buried his nose in. Yuuri feels warmer in his arms. It’s comfortable, but one look at Yuuri’s dilated eyes, flushed cheeks, and sweating skin has his Alpha springing into attention.

“Yuuri—“

His name and Viktor’s timbre voice bring a little more focus in Yuuri’s eyes. The omega immediately begins kicking his remaining clothes off before attempting to rip apart Viktor’s own. He needs skin, skin, skin, his Alpha—

“Vitya,” Yuuri keens desperately, “Vitya. Vitya, please.”

“Shh, I’m here. I’m here, my Yuuri.” Viktor’s faster at discarding his own clothes to have them join the pile in Yuuri’s nest. He presses their bodies together, not an inch left uncovered, and feels his mouth water at the dizzying scent of his omega in heat. “I’ll take care of you.”

Viktor’s bonding scent waft out of him in response, a tangy bergamot and mint mixing with Yuuri’s, marking every inch of their very beings. Viktor brings their mouths together, a hand on Yuuri’s nape to bring them at an angle where Viktor tongue penetrates Yuuri’s throat at its deepest. Viktor’s fingers are already in between Yuuri’s parted thighs, covered in slick, and mimicking the actions of Viktor’s tongue to Yuuri’s hole.

Yuuri’s loud moan is lost into their kiss.

“Mmmh, mmff!” A gasp and then: “More, Vitya! Please, I’m ready—mmph!” Viktor’s lips and tongue chases his own once more. Almost a week of patience and desperation finally unleashed with a vengeance.

He’s a tad rough with his mouth, but Viktor is careful with his fingers and makes sure Yuuri’s completely ready for his cock that’s growing bigger by the second. Yuuri’s biology helps him save time; the omega’s hole already loose and wet enough for Viktor to insert a third finger with little resistance.

When Yuuri starts pulling at his hair and his scalp prickles in pain, Viktor finally allows Yuuri to break their kiss and breathe. Viktor, meanwhile, licks and suckles on a swollen scent gland – right where his mark is.

He can finally renew that mark without causing undue pain on Yuuri’s body. Viktor’s alpha groans in anticipation and Yuuri shivers pleasantly beneath him as if catching onto his thoughts.

“V-Viktor? Viktor, I... I did as we talked about in my last heat—ngh!” Viktor lightly nibbles at Yuuri’s jaw and his fingers slowly cease in massaging the bundle of nerves inside Yuuri. He listens. “I didn’t – Two weeks ago, I-I stopped taking birth control.”

Viktor’s world stills.

Yuuri legs and hole tremble in want at the lack of movement, but he continues at the pause. “I’m ready. Please, please make me pregnant with your pups.”

His omega. His love. His Yuuri.

Pregnant.

Viktor breathes heavily. His brain needs all the oxygen it can take. It’s short-circuiting, but it doesn’t fail in flashing him the images he needs: Yuuri round and glowing with life – lives: his and their pup’s. His lips smiling with every bite of food Viktor feeds him from his hand, his cheeks increasing in their plump roundness, his new breasts growing in appropriate size due to lactation, his hands constantly cradling and supporting their bundle of joy—

“Viktor... Are you mad?”

Viktor is pulled back into reality. He stares into tearful brown eyes and notices the trembling lip almost bleeding from the teeth biting into it. Viktor berates himself.

“Mad?” Viktor doesn’t even recognize his own voice anymore, too heavily laden with desire. His thumb gently pulls Yuuri’s lower lip from his cutting teeth. “I’m madly in love with you, Yuuri. But this? You’ve just made me the happiest man alive. We’re both ready. I want to start a family with you too.”

Yuuri’s answering smile is stunning.

“M’glad.” He only swallows and closes his eyes once. When he opens them, the heady yet sultry gaze is back and his leg rides up Viktor’s waist. “Now please, Vitya?”

That’s all Viktor needs. He turns Yuuri over and grips his hips to help him on his knees and raise his ass in the air. Yuuri’s hips wiggle in impatience in front of him, but not for long as the head of Viktor’s cock, lubricated with Yuuri’s slick, finally catches at the rim of his entrance. Yuuri keens long and loud. More.

Then all at once, Viktor pushes his entire length inside of him. Yuuri may or may not have come then and there due to his sensitivity, but there is no heavy importance on his own orgasm. His abdomen and entrance continue to spasm almost painfully. He wants more. He needs more. Like his alpha’s knot and cum inside of him.

The heat of Viktor’s pressed chest against his back is a welcome one.

“Mine,” Viktor growls.

And then he bites hard onto his existing bonding mark on Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri doesn’t register his own screams, lost in the pleasure of being marked and claimed and bred at the same time.

 

 

Yuuri sleeps after the first wave of his heat. Viktor, on the other hand, does his work of cleaning Yuuri with a warm towel efficiently and carefully. Yuuri needs all the energy he can get. His heat will only increase in intensity the following day.

Viktor wants nothing more than to lie down, cuddle, and eventually sleep beside Yuuri. Yet, his alpha is restless. It's protective, obsessive, and almost bordering on paranoid. Especially with his omega in the picture.

So Viktor double checks everything. He checks the door and the windows. Everything is locked and he sees no sign of imminent threat.

Instinct calls him to double check the rest of the house, but the stronger pull is towards Yuuri. Always Yuuri. Viktor refuses to leave his mate vulnerable.

He even picks up the pillows and clothes they've kicked off the bed to put them back where they belong. Yuuri would probably be too drunk on hormones to notice his nest askew, but Viktor won't take his chances.

He only wants Yuuri safe and worry-free during his heat.

Satisfied, Viktor crawls back into the nest. He runs his hand over Yuuri's exposed stomach – loving, worshipful, adoring. Then, Viktor places a light kiss on the pudge he believes to be the most adorable stomach pudge in the world.

Later on in Yuuri's heat, Viktor plans to pump so much of his seed into Yuuri's womb that he'll start showing. His Alpha shivers in sweet anticipation.

For now, his fingers skim over the flared end of the knotting plug in Yuuri's ass. It may very well be just a bigger butt plug, but the advertisement says it's infinitely better at keeping semen inside of a male omega. Hence, it raises the chances of conception by about 95%. It's definitely pricier than the ordinary butt plug, but money has never been an issue for Viktor. He's bought it in secret since he and Yuuri moved in together, but it's only now, with Yuuri's consent and their shared desire for pregnancy, that it's finally living up to its purpose.

There's a small groan from Yuuri when Viktor presses the plug into a firmer position, but he doesn't wake and merely turns his body to snuggle against Viktor's.

With a quiet chuckle, Viktor takes it as his cue to raise a blanket higher over them, kiss Yuuri's temple a temporary goodnight, and doze off to chase his mate's dreams with his own.

 

 

Eighth day of blissful winter isolation, second day of intense omegan heat.

Viktor wakes with a moan torn from his throat and with his cock sheathed in delicious heat. On instinct, his hands grab onto something to ground him to reality. First, there's lust and urgency burning in his chest to spreading through his extremeties. It's not his, but Yuuri's. It's coming from their bond. Then, he recognizes the scent of cherry blossoms and lavender made more powerful with desire.

Everything about Yuuri is calling out to Viktor, begging to be wrapped anew in his scent of bergamot and mint, urging him to _breed_.

When his vision clears from the haze of sleep, Viktor's breath is knocked out from his lungs.

"Viktor? Oh, good. You're up." Viktor guesses he's been _up_ for a while. Yuuri's swollen lips and his raging erection give it away. Viktor's mind is still grappling for sanity and coherency, but Yuuri doesn't wait. He flicks raven locks away from his forehead and leans forward onto Viktor with a sensual arch of his back. Yuuri doesn't stop until not an inch of space is left between their chest and his lips haven't met Viktor's for a teasing peck. "I can feel so much of you inside me but I want more. Do something about it, Vitya."

"I will. _God_ , I will." Viktor rasps. He has to take deep breaths and cling onto Yuuri's hips for dear life. "But first, I want you to do something for me."

"Hm?"

"Yuuri, you want my pups, don't you?"

A delicious bite of his lip and then Yuuri nods. "Mmhm."

"Then show me. Show me just how much you're willing to work for it. Show me just how much you want my cum, my seed, my lovely pups inside you, Yuuri."

Yuuri's been showing since a few waves of heat before. His tummy distended and his womb already pumped full of Viktor's seed just like they both want.

But it's still not enough.

"Oh, I want it. I want it _so bad_ , Viktor." Yuuri whines into his chest before moving to suck on his mark right above Viktor's clavicle. "I'll do it. You'll reward me, won't you?"

Viktor hands squeezes each of Yuuri's ass cheeks tight, shivering pleasantly at the sweet surprised _'ahh!'_ breathily moaned near his ear. "Of course, _zaychonok_. Anything you like."

With his hands planted firm on Viktor's chest, Yuuri pushes himself up again. He's breathing heavily from Viktor's command and the next forceful wave of his heat already upon him. Viktor is fascinated by the rise and fall of his sweaty chest, hands already roaming to give it a good squeeze and play with pert nipples.

Yuuri moans at the attention, hips already moving in languid motions to start a rhythm.

All the while, Viktor keeps eye contact with the hypnotizing pair of honey brown orbs.

"Don't take your eyes off of me, Vitya."

"Never."

With a devilish smirk, Yuuri starts a punishing rhythm that has Viktor dizzy for hours. His thick thighs have never failed either of them before.

 

 

Viktor forces himself to recover from that last bout. He needs to make sure Yuuri eats and is hydrated enough.

Yuuri's already comfortable and settled with his head using Viktor's arm as a pillow, but Viktor gives him a good nudge just before his eyelids close completely.

"Yuuri? Yuuri, love, you need to drink water and eat something."

"I'm really sleepy..."

"I know you are. You can sleep after you get some food and water in you, okay?"

Yuuri's pout is too cute but Viktor doesn't let himself be cajoled out of feeding his mate. After a few seconds, Yuuri huffs something incomprehensible against Viktor's arm.

"What's that, love?"

"Fruits." Yuuri repeats. "I want some fruits, please."

"That's my good omega." Viktor kisses Yuuri's forehead, but watches in satisfaction at Yuuri's small smile because of the simple praise.

Yuuri is reluctant to let him go, hand sliding over Viktor's arm and holding onto his mate's hand a tad too long before releasing him. Viktor moves quick though. He returns to the nest as soon as he's retrieved a fruit cup and a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. Once Viktor helps Yuuri sit up against a bundle of pillows, Yuuri rests his weight on Viktor's side. Viktor is all too glad to support him. Neither of them are willing to go unneccessary minutes without each other's touch.

Yuuri drinks from the bottle of water and then Viktor feeds him. Every piece of fruit accepted into Yuuri's mouth, every chew, and every swallow has Viktor's alpha crooning and preening at keeping his omega fed.

"Viktor?"

"Yes, _zolotse_?"

"I miss Makkachin."

"So do I." Yuuri's wistful sigh comes before Viktor's. They haven't seen the old poodle for over a week now, a normal and almost routinary span of separation during Yuuri's heat every six months. It doesn't make them miss her any less every time.

Viktor knows Yurio's been sending him pictures of Makkachin for the past few days. He could pull them up, show Yuuri, ease both of their longing.

But his alpha hesitates. No, it outright refuses to mention and make Yuuri think of another, much younger alpha during the intimate time that is his heat. Yurio is never a threat between them, Viktor knows. His baser instincts can simply be difficult to persuade sometimes.

"But I'm sure Makkachin misses you to bits too!" Viktor quips, voice bordering on shrill. Yuuri doesn't say anything, but there's a knowing look from him.

Then, he smiles, soft and beautiful. He plays with Viktor's fingers and rubs his cheek on Viktor's shoulder.

"Let's take her to her favorite restaurant when we get back home."

"She'd love that. She'd love that a lot."

"One more thing?"

"Hm?" Viktor offers the last spoonful of fruit. Yuuri gratefully accepts with a big 'ahhh.'

"Can we have katsudon when we get home?"

"Why do you sound like you're asking permission? I'll give you all the katsudon you want after this. Or you can cook as much as you want." Viktor gives Yuuri a peck as he chews on a pineapple piece. Yuuri's lips with the sweet tang of fruit? Delicious. It leaves Viktor a starved man. "You know I love your katsudon. I'm sure our baby will love it too."

Viktor sees Yuuri's hand leave slow, circular rubs on his belly. Yuuri's probably not aware he's doing it as he noses Viktor's jaw. "You're so good to me, Viktor."

"Only the best for my snowflake." Viktor kisses the bridge of Yuuri's nose. He prepares to leave the bed and throw away the used spoon and empty cup, but first...

"Sleep." Viktor urges and Yuuri gladly follows. He plops his head on the pillows, eyelids already falling heavy but remaining stubbornly open to hold Viktor's gaze. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Viktor watches as Yuuri closes his eyes and evens his breathing, the start of a purr ringing in the silence of the room. Viktor's loud heartbeat follows. It thrums in his chest, echoed by the blood sent to his ears.

It's not the first time he's heard it, but Yuuri's purring makes him feel alive and accomplished almost as much as dancing on the ice does.

The purring grows louder once Viktor lies on the bed and adjusts their positions for Yuuri to use his chest as a pillow and for Viktor to wrap an arm around Yuuri's shoulders.

Outside, snow is falling. It's a nice sight, fluffy and pristine but nothing he hasn't seen before. 'I've got my own snowflake right here,' Viktor smiles at Yuuri's sleeping form, blessed with the sight of squished cheeks against his chest and drool already forming on the corner of Yuuri's lips. 'So warm and beautiful,' he thinks as he holds Yuuri's hand and gently plays with his ring holding half of the snowflake pattern that matches the one on the inside of Viktor's ring.

With a last kiss to Yuuri's knuckles, Viktor holds Yuuri more comfortably in his arms. He falls deep into sleep, dreaming of chubby little black-haired and silver-haired babies chasing poodle puppies.

 

 

The sun hasn't even poked over the horizon yet, but the mated pair's day has already begun.

_"Nghhh... Viktor..."_

Viktor's head spins.

Yuuri rests his knee higher on the bed, arching his back to stick his ass up as much as his flexibility allows him on their sides. He reaches behind him to grab Viktor's ass. Nails dig harsh crescent moons into the supple mass of skin and muscle. It's painful, but Viktor knows Yuuri doesn't mean to hurt him. Viktor did tell him to focus on his own pleasure so the Russian alpha understands.

It's their ninth day on vacation, the third and the last day of Yuuri's heat.

And Viktor's stamina is faltering in the face of his Yuuri's need. His alpha status can only do so much even in the face of Yuuri's outstanding stamina. Viktor's hips are starting to quiver, his dick about to fall off, yet Yuuri still—

_"Viktor!"_ Yuuri keens long and loud into the pillow. "Don't stop. Please. I want more. Please give me more."

He will. There's nothing else Viktor wants more in the world, he just needs to _breathe_ —

"Alpha. _Vitya_." Yuuri's voice is softer, coaxing and encouraging like a coach to a student. "Knot me again."

Viktor is speechless. He has to lean his head onto Yuuri's shoulder and breathe in deep through his mouth to get at least his head to start working again. 'Oh god. It's the last day, right? It's gotta be the last da—‘

"Vitya, knot me." Yuuri's tone leaves no room for anything else. "Knot your cum and your pups into me. _Please_."

Viktor's rationality is shoved down the gutter. His body focusing on concentrating all his remaining strength into fulfilling his omega's desires. His arms wrap tighter around Yuuri's torso and his hips thrust with abandon into Yuuri's needy, warm, pulsating hole.

The last thing Viktor registers before his instincts take over is Yuuri screaming his name in pleasure.

 

 

When Viktor's consciousness comes to hours later, it's to the discomfort of an empty stomach and the digital clock telling him it's almost time for brunch.

The smell of the room is different. Yuuri's smell is different. The lingering musk of heat and sex are there, but it's not coming off as strongly from Yuuri's skin anymore when Viktor presses his nose against it.

Still, Viktor holds his mate tighter. He breathes Yuuri's scent even more. The subtler sweet scent without the desperate call for reproduction signals the comfort and contentment of his omega after the past three days of heat. It relaxes and relieves Viktor. The smell of sweat clings to them both, but Viktor couldn't imagine taking a shower just yet. He wants Yuuri's lingering scent of heat stay on his skin just for a little while longer.

A good shower would probably be the last thing on Yuuri's mind as well when he wakes up, muscles groggy and sore from exertion and all. But if Viktor had woken up hungry, Yuuri would too.

With a final inhale of Yuuri's scent and a light kiss on the fresh bond mark on Yuuri's neck, Viktor carefully disentangles himself from Yuuri's arms. Yuuri's nose and brows scrunch in disappointment at the loss, arms immediately searching for warmth so Viktor presses a pillow he quickly scented beside Yuuri. When Yuuri grabs it and buries his face in it, he visibly relaxes in his sleep.

Viktor focuses on getting himself in a warm sweater and loose sweats after covering Yuuri with numerous blankets for warmth. The area around his left scent gland stings when his muscles stretch and the sweater fabric brushes over it. Viktor revels in it, nonetheless. It's Yuuri's renewed bite mark on his skin after all.

There's a spring with each of Viktor's steps, yet he commits to being quiet even as he reaches downstairs for his sleeping beauty's sake. He feels an ache in his chest when there's no chorus of barks and yips and jumps demanding for breakfast. Hence, Viktor opens his phone to pictures of Makkachin and the pups – courtesy of Yurio. The picture set of a disgruntled Potya surrounded by excited floofs of poodle puppies has Viktor saving new additions to his poodle family album. The added message of 'Potya and I haven't known peace ever since these little muts happened. WHEN THE FUCK ARE YOU COMING BACK, OLD MAN!!!!' has Viktor grinning and chuckling. Like cat, like owner.

He's aww-ing by the time he opens Otabek's messages and finds a picture of a napping Potya on a napping Yurio's chest. Both of them are surrounded by the four puppers – Coco, Sushi, Katsudon, and Chanel. Mommy Makkachin is curled around Yurio to serve as his pillow. Viktor can connclude that his and Yuuri's children have the best nap fests in the world.

His and Yuuri's children. Their children.

Viktor's biting his lip as he imagines a mini Yuuri as an addition to the photo, small body curled up around the crook of Yurio's arm. Drooling like their mother and then waking up, rubbing their eyes, before giving an adorable smile that would tempt anyone to pinch those round, chubby cheeks.

God, Viktor would love their baby no matter what, but he sure hopes they would inherit Yuuri's looks.

The fantasy has Viktor's cheeks hurting for grinning too long. He hums as he stokes the fire to life and even as he makes his way to the kitchen afterwards.

After three days of mostly energy bars and fruits, Viktor's sure Yuuri would appreciate some actual food in his stomach. Nothing too heavy just yet so he figures a warm ukha would do. He never could get the hang of making borscht soup, but a simple Russian salmon soup he could perfect.

Some 10 minutes later, just when the vegetables have been boiled to softness, Viktor hears the shuffling of feet and cloth. He whips his head around to see Yuuri standing on the kitchen doorway, rubbing his eyes and walking over to Viktor, clad in only a thick blanket held around him by a hand. Possibly faster than the speed of light, Viktor turns off the stove, shucks off his pink apron to the floor and runs to hold Yuuri in his arms.

Yuuri's arms are wrapping around his neck in return, leaving Viktor's tight hold around him to keep the blanket in place. The moment Yuuri's head is resting on Viktor's shoulder for him to nuzzle the bond mark there, he starts purring.

It's then that Viktor feels the slightest fear dissipate. The emotion isn't his. It's Yuuri's passing through their bond.

Yuuri may have been sleepy for it to project properly and Viktor may have been busy with cooking, but the alpha in him still hates how he lost focus on his omega's needs.

Swallowing down the guilt, Viktor croons to comfort his love instead. Yuuri purrs louder in response.

Viktor heaves Yuuri up in his arms and Yuuri wraps his legs around Viktor's waist, letting his weight settle on his mate. Viktor's heart flutters at the trust, still.

He's quick but careful in walking towards the living room area, mostly relying on muscle memory not to bump against anything. Successful, Viktor gently sits Yuuri on the sofa.

"Yuuri, love, you're going to catch a cold like that." Viktor adds more firewood to the fireplace, stoking the fire to an almost searing roar. Then, he's back to Yuuri's side. He takes off his sweater and puts the loose material on Yuuri, helping him get his arms through the sleeves. He wraps the blanket back around Yuuri's form, especially his exposed legs, and even adds the sofa's quilt around his mate. Yuuri is giggling, commenting how he looks like a blanket burrito and Viktor pouts. It's a dramatic pout. It stays on even as he pulls Yuuri back into his chest to rub some more warmth through the blankets. "This beautiful blanket burrito needs to stay warm. It's not good for you to catch a cold." Viktor pauses, and then he adds more softly. "It's not good for the baby."

"I woke up and you weren't there." Yuuri's tone isn't accusing at all, but Viktor still feels horrible for not even stopping to think about how his mate, fresh from a heat, would even feel to wake up to an empty space beside him.

Yuuri probably feels it through their bond so he's quick to nuzzle against Viktor's chest and hold Viktor's hand past the blankets. "It's okay. I understand if you're hungry. I want a decent meal too. But..." He hesitates. "We don't even know if I'm pregnant already."

"Truthfully, love?" Viktor leans them both comfortably against the back of the sofa. He lets Yuuri share part of the blanket with him, draping it over his nude form, and welcomes the strong legs thrown over his. Not a single inch exists between them and both prefer it that way. Viktor shows his gratitude by kissing Yuuri's temple and playing with his hair. "I believe you already are. I really do! You did your best."

" _We_ did our best." Yuuri reiterates. Viktor grins.

"See? Your scent will change over the past few days but we'll know for sure about a week or two from now, says Google. Of course I'll go to the clinic with you then!"

"You consulted Google for this?"

"Google can be consulted for anything! You know this. Mr. How-do-I-take-my-alpha's-knot-in-my-mou—“

Yuuri slaps his hands over Viktor's mouth, blushing tomato red that has nothing to do with recovering from his heat and more to do with Viktor recounting the past.

"Okay, okay! Viktor!" Yuuri sighs in exhasperation before glaring at Viktor. If a fond glare exists, Viktor is highly familiar with it because of Yuuri. "It's been years since then. Let it go already."

Viktor's response is simply to lean in and kiss those lips he believes are extra plump when Yuuri pouts the slightest. "Never."

Yuuri shoves his shoulder. Half-heartedly. Viktor stifles a laughter as Yuuri settles back down against Viktor's chest.

"But Viktor, really, what if... you're wrong and... I'm not pregnant after all?" _Will you be disappointed in me?_

Viktor hears the silent question. He gently tips up Yuuri's chin to hold his brown-eyed gaze once more. His omega is worrying his lip almost to the point of bleeding, so Viktor nudges his lower lip from his teeth with his thumb. "If I'm wrong and you aren't pregnant, that's okay too. We have forever to keep trying. Haven't I told you before?"

Fingers wiggle in front of Yuuri. Viktor's wedding band glimmers from the light of the fireplace.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Mr. Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov."

Yuuri's smile shines brighter than their gold wedding rings combined. "You're embarrassing most of the time and I think I've said it before but... you're too good to me, Vitya."

_"Au contraire,"_ Viktor gives Yuuri's shoulder a light squeeze. "it's you who's too good to me, Yuuri. My gold, my life and love, my _zolotse_."

Years of marriage and Viktor still loves putting that pretty blush on Yuuri's face.

Yuuri, on the other hand, has used that time to practice many things. Turning the tables being one of them.

"Vitya." Yuuri's voice turns sultry, effective in striking Viktor blinking dumbstruck. His hand caresses Viktor's thigh through his sweats. "To be sure though, can we try again?"

"Try again, Yuuri...?"

"Mmhm." Viktor knows Yuuri loves seeing him squirm just as much as he loves seeing Yuuri squirm beneath him. The omega's hand is roaming over the inside of his thigh, skirting around the area starting to twitch for attention. "I'd lie down here on the couch for you and then you could knot your cum inside of me again."

"Are you sure? Isn't your heat over? Won't it hurt?"

Yuuri shakes his head. "I can still feel the last of it so it won't hurt. Besides..." Yuuri holds Viktor's hand in his and guides it to the crease of his ass. "I still have on the knotting plug you gave me."

Viktor visibly gulps. Yuuri purrs.

"But it's not enough. I want yours."

_"Yuuuuri,"_ Viktor presses their foreheads together, taking deep breaths. "I can't begin to explain the things you do to me."

"So can we, Vitya?" Yuuri gives Viktor a kiss to his cheekbone, chaste and innocent, a contrast to the words falling from his lips. "I really, really want to be pregnant with your pups. I've always wanted it but... now I'm ready for it."

"God yes, Yuuri. Yes." Viktor growls as he pulls his sweats down in haste to guide Yuuri's teasing hand to his half-hard cock. "Anything you want, love." Viktor pants. He wraps Yuuri's smaller hand around it, using its soft warmth to pump his dick into a full on erection faster.

It's not happening fast enough for Yuuri.

With a devious smirk, Yuuri gently shoves aside Viktor's aiding hand before leaning down and wrapping his lips around the head of Viktor's cock. Viktor is groaning loud above him, hands grappling securely at Yuuri's hair, hips quivering in small thrusts into Yuuri's mouth – and Yuuri _loves_ it. He loves all that his husband has done for him, loves that only he can drive his silver-haired alpha into such a mess. Yuuri tilts his head just slightly as he licks and sucks. He loves watching. Viktor's silver hair is matted, pupils blown wide, mouth gasping, and bare chest dripping with sweat. Yuuri loves it all and he loves that it's all _his_.

Yuuri is already magical in Viktor's eyes, his life and love. Although he struggles taking even half of Viktor's cock down his throat, when Yuuri fondles his balls like that, when he hollows his cheeks and sucks and even chokes around Viktor's length, he has Viktor reduced to groaning and shouting expletives. He's drowning in ecstasy, feeling the coil in his abdomen, ready to burst except –

He gathers as much control as he can to urge Yuuri off his cock through the tight grip on his hair. The rough treatment is appreciated, Viktor knows. It shows in the salacious way Yuuri wiggles his hips just so.

"I won't be able to breed you as you've asked if you keep doing that with your talented mouth, _zolotse_."

Yuuri licks Viktor's remaining precum off his lips, slowly, deliberately. Viktor's eyes follow before he's growling a command. "On your back, darling."

Yuuri follows with a smile, bringing with him the cozy warm blankets, much to his mate's satisfaction. He makes enough room for Viktor to climb on top of him. Any normal day they would have stayed that way, huddled beneath the warm cocoon they've made. But Viktor is still swimming mad with desire, still beaded with sweat, still breathing heavy. Especially at the sight of Yuuri so beautiful and ready for him, thighs spread wide, showing with little shame the knotting plug snug between his ass cheeks. Viktor is careful but quick to remove it though.

He's even quicker to fulfill his love's demands: "Viktor, hurry. Before it comes out. Please, plea – Ohh, _yes. Yes, Vityaaahh_."

God, Viktor's dizzy again. How can he not be when Yuuri's making those wonderful sounds? And he remains so warm around Viktor, always soft and inviting until Viktor's limbs melt like honey and he's collapsing on top of Yuuri. He holds his mate close as he keeps a steady rhythm with his hips. It's the most gentle and languid sex they have had for days. Viktor revels in it and he knows Yuuri does too. Yuuri's scent remains as intoxicating as ever, spurring him on. Then, Viktor's nuzzling Yuuri's chest through the thick sweater. He's rewarded with Yuuri squirming to raise the sweater up until his chin to reveal perky nipples right before Viktor's hungry gaze.

Viktor latches on to the one closest to him, singing praises and thanks to Yuuri through a grateful moan and a hard suck. His teeth give gentle bites and soft brushes to the pretty nub until it's freshly pink and swollen. Yuuri's shivered gasp is not lost to Viktor and so are the fingers grasping at his hair to keep him close.

Yuuri's hold tightens and soon moves Viktor's head. "The other one too."

And Viktor complies without a word, paying the same amount of attention as he did the other one before. He nibbles and sucks in equal amounts as he massages its counterpart with his thumb until Yuuri is _purring_.

"Oh, just imagine it, _Vitya._ "

How Yuuri can still think Viktor's imagination can conjure something up to par with what they already have in real life, Viktor doesn't know.

"Once I have your pups in me and my body starts producing milk... I'll let you drink from me too."

Apparently, Viktor's wrong. At the thought of having his love share his nourishment for their pups in his mouth, Viktor is whining mad with desire as he plummets harder into Yuuri.

He can already taste it – how Yuuri's would be so sweet and heavenly in his mouth. But even closer is Viktor's orgasm urged closer by Yuuri's words and incessant moaning of Viktor's name. Viktor can feel his knot beginning to swell, catching at Yuuri's rim, so he sucks harder at Yuuri's nipple and holds Yuuri's cocklet in his hand. The alpha in him is determined to bring Yuuri to orgasm first and the omega in Yuuri shows its appreciation by keening louder and holding him closer.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, _Yuuri_ —“ a gasp and then Yuuri's releasing his warm spend in Viktor's hand and his walls are convulsing around Viktor's cock, bringing Viktor with him. Viktor sees white and then he's locked in a deep kiss with Yuuri as they drink the screams of each other's name.

The knot is in place and keeps them pieced together like a perfect puzzle. While they recover, they lay on their sides with practiced ease and maybe this is Viktor's favorite part: Yuuri in his arms, sweaty, beautiful, and smiling at him despite the exhaustion pulling his eyelids nearly close. Before he dozes off, however, Viktor is sure to let him know.

"Such power you have over me, my Yuuri."

"Mmmh. I'm lucky."

"No, _I'm_ lucky."

"Well, I'm the luckier one, Vitya. And that's that." Yuuri hugs him closer and hides his face beneath the blankets, effectively ending the conversation with a yawn. Some seconds later, Viktor can already hear the soft beginnings of a snore and he giggles.

Reverently, he runs a hand on Yuuri's stomach. It's a little sad, he thinks, that it's no longer as distended with his spend as the previous day since Yuuri had to expel its contents in the evening. Even so, with his recent set placed there due to his weakness to Yuuri's persuasion and kept securely in place by his knot, Viktor wishes in his heart of hearts that somewhere in there is the start of the life of the new addition to his and Yuuri's little family.

Even if it’s not yet there, it all stays the same:

"I'm the luckiest man alive because of you, Yurachka."

 

 

Idly, as Viktor dozes off to sleep, he thinks of the possibly ruined soggy vegetables he left. It's not entirely his fault, but still he adds it to his list of many failures in the kitchen.

It's fine though, he consoles himself as he settles his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck, right next to the bond mark fresh as fallen snow outside. He can do better next time. It's as he said earlier:

Yuuri and him – they have forever to keep trying.

**Author's Note:**

> puppies' names -- Coco, Sushi, Katsudon, and Chanel -- are the [senpai's](https://atiredyuuri.tumblr.com/) idea! so cuuuuute, right ♥
> 
> belated happy holidays and advanced happy new year! ☆
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblargh](http://frolickingangels.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twittargh](https://twitter.com/katsucuddles)


End file.
